This invention relates to a carton which is particularly but not only suitable for accommodating beverage containers such as cans and which incorporates a “strap-type” carrying handle which is automatically set up into a position of use as the carton is being closed after having been loaded.
Beverage cartons, which include carrying handles and indeed, strap type-carrying handles are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,166,570 (Lazerand et al) discloses a packaging carton for beverage cans with a strap type handle. The handle strap has a central user portion exposed to view in a handle access aperture in top wall of the carton, extends across the top wall and has opposite ends which terminate in respective ones of a pair of end closure flaps which are hinged to the top wall. The handle strap is reinforced by a separate strip of reinforcing material, for example, a fibrous tape.
Lifting a carton and its contents by a strap handle causes the weight of the package to be concentrated at the handle and certain areas of the panels to which the handle is attached. The concentration of weight produces stress that can cause deformation and failure of the handle and various carton panels.
A further problem with known strap handles is that once it is in a set up condition, the nature of paperboard will tend to make the strap return to its original position, which is undesirable.
The present invention seeks to overcome or at least mitigate the problems of the prior art.